Simply Desirable
by Dayton
Summary: The school year is starting again and Ginny's life is good.... right? DM/GW... R for later chapters
1. Default Chapter

Simply Desirable 

Challenge from Jacy   
  


"Come on,Ron," yelled his little sister up the steps, "I refuse to wait all day for you!" Today Harry, Hermione and two remaining Weasleys attending Hogwarts were going to Diagon Alley. Ginny couldn't wait to go because she was getting the luxury of buying new robes, uniforms and school supplies. Fred and George had given her a large sum of money since their joke shop in Diagon Alley was doing so well. She couldn't contain her gratitude, she had never gotten brand new clothes, they were always second hand, not that she took it forgranted that she was at least able to have any clothes and food on the table every night. 

"Girls, why don't you guys go ahead. God only knows what Ron is doing in the bathroom," Harry said, always the conflict resolver. 

"You sure? We can wait. He can't spend all day up there, I hope," she responded. Ginny had lost her Mary-Sue crush on him in her fourth year. It was immensely easier to talk to him now and they had become good friends since then. While Harry and her had become good friends, she and Hermione had become great friends, but not best friends. Their similar study habits and personalities had been a good foundation. Also, with both of them having guys as best friends, their need for a girl's opinion left them with each other. 

"It's fine, go on. We'll meet you guys outside the Leaky Cauldron at 12:30." 

"Right, now we don't have to listen to you boys complaining about holding out bags," jested Hermione. She gave a chaste kiss of Harry's lips and disappeared into the flames. 

"Later Harry," Ginny said. "I'd give you a kiss but--" 

"Don't hold back," he interjected. 

"-- Hermione would be furious," she finished as if he'd never spoken. 

"Ah, yes, that little problem," he said with phoney sorrow. 

"Hermione'd flip if she knew you'd said she was a problem." She said with mock surprise. "12:30, then," she replied, promptly followed by her being swallowed into the flames. 

"Where to first, Ginny?" questioned Hermione. 

"Madam Malkine's, then the book shop, then the Leaky Cauldron, if that is agreeable," she answered. 

"Perfectly agreeable," she responded, striding into the little shop. 

"Welcome, girls," greeted Madam Malkine, "How are you today?" 

"Great, Madam Malkine, and you?" Ginny responded. 

"Lovely, dear, lovely. How can I help you two girls today?" 

"Make us beatiful, Madam Malkine," chimed Hermione. "We need the works." 

Madam Malkine pulled out outfits for each girl to put on and then decide whether it was flattering enough, tasteful enough, just enough; different styles, different sizes, different ratings. Madam Malkine even taught them spells and potions to help with their hair and make up. After a hour and a half of shopping the girls were weighed down with their purchases. Madam Malkine spoke as she collected her money. 

"You two are beautiful, you just need to stop hiding behind those baggy clothes," she stated cheerily. This sentence was quickly followed by a loud snort originating somewhere by the door. As three heads turned, the were faced with face that Ginny and Hermione had hoped not to see.   
  



	2. Chapter two

Simple Desirable   
  


A/N -- Sorry the first chapter was so short... I just wanted to end with a cliffie since I probably won't have the chance again... later!   
  


************************************************************   
  


"I thought you were the best, Madam Malkine. Apparently your sense of taste is not as sharp as it used to be. Granger is a mudblood, know-it-all with frizzy hair and no style and the youngest Weasel is nothing but freckles, red hair and hand me down robes," sneered the Sytherin that everyone loves to hate, Draco Malfoy. 

"Good morning, Mister Malfoy," Madam Malkine said. 

"Ferret? I didn't recognize you with the new look. Did I miss the Snape look-a-like contest? I really wanted to enter that, I love the greasy hair look and I've been looking on his malevolent look!" Ginny retorted with mock enthusiasm. 

"Grown a backbone, have we? Nice to see at sixteen you no longer need to hide behind the boy-who-lived and your brothers for protection," he flung back. 

"At least she has friends who will protect her, unlike you, Malfoy," said Hermione, joining into the spat. "Come on, Ginny, let's go." She grabbed onto the fuming red-head's arm and dragged her out of the store. Ginny had, of course, inherited the infamous Weasley temper. 

"Let's go to the book shop, that should calm you down," Hermione suggested. Ginny was seething, but the book store did the trick and by the time it was 12:30, both girls were reluctant on leaving their beloved store.   
  


"Bloody women, always have to be late!" muttered Ron. He, Harry, Colin and Seamus were waiting for their best girl friends. Just then the doors to the restaurant opened. 

"Sorry guys," said a flustered Ginny. The girls had obviously ran from what the table presumed to be the book store at the other end on the small village. "Lost track of time. Glad to see you could make it, Ron. Feeling better now?" She questioned with mock concern. 

"Yes, Ginny. Thanks for the concern," Ron responded with the same tone. Hermione took a seat next to Harry, while Ginny squeezed herself in between Colin and Seamus. They talked about everything under the sun, except Malfoy. Hermione and Ginny had unanimously decided that it was unnecessary to tell the boys, especially Ron, about their encounter with him. It would only make them mad and lead to the girls struggling to find out what the boys' revenge would be. At 5 o'clock after getting their school books and supplies and visiting the Quidditch store Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny parted ways with Seamus and Colin to return home.   
  


A week had passed since Diagon Alley and the Burrow was buzzing with anxiety. Ginny had packed everything the day before because that was the sensible thing to do and was sitting comfortably waiting for the rest of the group. They had delayed and were now paying for it. 

"We're going to miss the train if they don't hurry up," Mrs. Weasley breathed exasperatedly. As if they heard her, the trio stampeded down the steps and Mrs. Weasley and the twins (who had volunteered to help since Mr. Weasley was called to work) levitated the trunks into the car. Fred and George had said it was a limo that a sponsor had supplied them with. Everyone but Harry were a little leery on the idea of Fred and George providing the transportation but couldn't think of any other ways to get to the train station on time, so they eventually climbed in. 

After arriving to the station, Mrs. Weasley gave her ritualistic emotional parting hugs, with Fred and George mimicking her actions for the entertainment of the group. They stepped into the train, took their seats and waved to Mrs. Weasley and the twins. After the train started, Ginny left to find Seamus and Colin. Finding them playing Exploding Snap, she played a few games until they got close to the school, and then excused herself to go get changed. 

She found an empty cabin and walked in, locking the door behind her. She undid her robe and was down to her underthings when she heard the door click, signaling the door being unlocked. Her eyes went wide with horror and ineffectively tried to cover herself up as she saw who glided in. 

"MALFOY!? What do you think you are doing?" Cried a very startled red head. 

"No need to cover up, Red. Not anything I haven't seen before, besides, I seriously doubt there is anything to cover up," he said effortlessly. 

"Mal-- did you call me Red? No weasel? Why the change?" she asked curiously. 

"Naturally, even I can realize that you are not like your brothers. While most of the criteria applies to you, you are not male." Draco said. 

"Thanks for noticing," she spat and put her hands indignantly on her hips, causing the robe to fall. She blushed and part of her mind screamed for her to pick it up, but the other part was paralyzed by his molten gray eyes. 

"Did I sound like I was finished?" he said with anger. "No. Now while you are not male, that is not the only reason. Also, you are a whole new level of insanity and take me to a different level of hell." This time he was finished. 

"Shove it, Malfoy." 

"Tsk, tsk. You are in a very compromising situation here, Red." He moved next to her and a flash went off causing Ginny's eyes to temporarily blur. "I need your help with a problem, if you fail to help I will show this picture to everyone in the school." 

"No dice, Malfoy. Ron would kill you." 

"I'm not scared of Ron nor do I care what he would say. However, seeing what Natalie, your good friend with the huge crush on me, has to say could be interesting," he drawled. Waiting for her to run through the consequences in her head, he saw her eyes change to deep brown, almost black. He had won. She was stressed at the thought of what she might be asked to do. 

"Put some clothes on, Red," he instructed and tapped his foot impatiently. After seeing she had changed into her school clothes, he liked how the new clothes fit her snugly, showing of a figure which would make guys drool if they every noticed. He threw her down on one of the seats, laid swiftly on top and covered up her lips with his, making it impossible to see her face as the door swung open.   
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter three

Chapter three... for those of you wondering.... D/G romantic stuff will come later.... Thanks ESN, Faye_Babe, Tigress and LadyBrannon for reviewing..... The next chapter will probably come out pretty soon too because I am procrastinating on doing all my English reading work. Sorry this one took so long to come out... I had done and I thought I uploaded it but apparently I didn't lol... sorry.... On with the story   
  


"Drakie! What are you doing with that slut?" Pansy screeched. Both Ginny and Draco cringed at the sound. "I demand to know who she is!" 

"Don't get your knickers in a bunch, woman!" Draco growled back, standing up and pulling Ginny up with him, causing her to notice how he blocked her slim frame with his now muscular build easily. "What I do and who I do it with is absolutely none of your damn business!" 

"But.. but... Draco... you and me... we.... we had...." Her confidence had vanished when she heard Draco's harsh tone. 

"Once, Pansy.... I've shagged more girls then you can believe and many were better then you! Now don't tell anyone about this or some intimate photos will appear." He waited until she gave a skakey nod and left the cabin before closing the door. 

"Malfoy, tell me what that w--" 

"Shut it, Red. We're almost to the school, just forget anything ever happened, Red," he interrupted. 

"Right, fine. I'll do just that. Now, if you'll excuse me --" Ginny exited quickly through the cabin door, leaving to find Seamus and Colin. 

The Great Feast had come and gone, filling up each student to near bursting capacity. Ginny was sitting up her dormitory, laying awake with too many thoughts running through her head to even consider letting sleep overtake her. 

"Just forget anything ever happened, Red." Damn it, Malfoy.... I can't believe you did this to me. I can't believe I let you do this to me. My first kiss, a Malfoy kiss. It was rather good, though. ACK! Shut up! I cannot think about this! 

With that, she turned over, lit a lamp and pulled out a book, drowning her conscious with the thought-provoking writings of Women in War. 

"Draco," a voice belonging to his dark-haired best friend acknowledged. 

"Blaise," he returned with a slight nod of his head. 

"How was your summer," his counter-part inquired. 

"32," was his answer. 

"Damn... I slept with 25. I'll beat you one summer," he threatened jokingly. 

"Sure, you keep thinking that," he teased tersely. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing, just need sleep. Talk to you tomorrow." Draco responded, turning of the light. Blaise knew he wasn't tired, but Draco didn't feel a need to enlighten him on anything. It was hours before fell asleep, his mind being taunted by a certain red head. 

The littlest Weasley grew up. She doesn't need my help. I wonder why I was asked to look out for her. This guy is crazy. But, if I am going to look out for her, having her in my bed wouldn't be a bad thing.   
  


During breakfast, the owls swooped in, delivering letters from distraught mothers, missing their kids already. Mrs. Weasley never bothered with that though, she had decided long ago that the kids would be better of growing up without an overprotective mother. So, of course Ginny was a bit shocked when an owl dropped a letter, labeled 'Miss Virginia Weasley.' She opened it hesitantly and was pleasantly surprised when she read the length of the letter. 

'Dear Miss Weasley,   
  


As you may or may not know, you tested the best ever in Hogwarts in the subject of Potions with Professor Snape. I have had a discussion with both Professor Snape and your head of house Professor McGonnagall and we have agreed that you would benefit greatly from taking seventh year Potions instead of sixth year. We worked your schedule out as best we could, but you will also be taking seventh year Muggle Studies with the Slytherins. Both seventh year books will be given to you during your first class, seeing as it is too late to go to Diagon Alley. Congratulations. 

Yours truly, 

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry'   
  


"Hey Gin, what's your schedule?" Colin asked eagerly. He looked over her shoulder and groaned. "Moved up to seventh year? Now who am I going to make fun of Snape with during class?" He demanded with fake sorrow. Ginny grinned and left the table. She wanted to owl her mum straight away, smiling all the way to the owlery.   
  


She was five minutes early to Potions, her first class of the day. Then the trio filed in with the other Gryffindors, never even noticing Ginny. The Slytherin's arrived and Snape took control of the class. 

"I will be assigning seats this year, as always. This year the Headmaster has assigned the seats, relieving me of the task. A Gryffindor will be paired with a Slytherin, boy-girl." Ginny sat patiently in the back, waiting for her name to be called. Finally, she heard, "V. Weasley and Malfoy." The trio noticed for the first time that Ginny was in the class, theories were whispered from both houses as to why a sixth year was in the class and Ron turned livid with the idea of his little sister working side by side with a Malfoy. 

"Well, Weasley, going to sit down?" Malfoy asked, the question dripping with his usual lordliness. Ginny took her seat next to him and untangled her eyes from the invisible bond with his eyes that seemed to be holding her prisoner. 

"Thanks for the invitation, Malfoy. Who knew you were such a gentleman?" 

Well, well. This is going to be an interesting year.   
  


Ginny walked into Muggle Studies after lunch, thankful for a finally Malfoy-free class. She found out quickly that she was amiss in her presumption, as Malfoy and Zambini glided into the room. The pair sat in front of Ginny, waiting for class to start. When it did, they found that Dumbledore had again decided to arrange the seating. Much to Ginny and Draco's chagrin, they were seated next to each. Draco stood up and moved back to the desk that they were assigned to share for the year. 

"Well, Malfoy, going to sit down?" Ginny said with a smirk hinting on her face. 

When did she take my smirk? 

"I think I will, Red," he breathed into Ginny's ear, catching her off-guard. Ginny was rendered speechless and Draco had gotten the last word. Draco had noticed that Ginny was brilliant in Potions, almost as much so in Muggle Studies. 

Who knew she was such a know-it-all? Granger must be fuming at the thought of Red being smarter then her.   
  


That evening Ginny, Seamus and Colin were huddled in a group in the Gryffindor common room. 

"I can't do this! Malfoy -- all year!" Ginny complained. 

"Come on, Gin. It can't be that bad," Colin said. 

"But what if I have to do all the work? I don't have enough time!" Ginny responded. 

"Don't worry, Gin. Malfoy is higher the Hermione in potions and is second in Muggle Studies. Maybe third, since you moved up," Seamus encouraged. Ginny gave him a small smile, still unsure of how she was going to deal with Draco. 

"Gin, think of it this way. Most girls would kill to be in your shoes. Smart, handsome Draco Malfoy's esteemed partner who he has to spend much of his time working with," Colin tried consolingly. 

"Not helping, Colin," Ginny retorted crossly. He mumbled something that sounded like 'sorry' and Ginny went up to her dormitory to catch up on the sleep she missed last night. She figured that at least then she didn't have to think about Malfoy. Little did she know... 


End file.
